A machine platform is used for providing an electronic environment by which entities are able to provide for reassignment of data structures, which correspond to ownership interests, between the entities. Such a system generally stores in a database in relational association with each other identifications of security shares, respective entity assignments, and, where input, respective offers to unload. Such a system also obtains offers to obtain shares that are offered to be unloaded, which offers are input via communicatively connected terminals, and executes a matching algorithm to match the offers on both sides to accordingly facilitate reassignment of the shares in the database. Such systems are suitable for providing a platform for historically highly illiquid assets.